1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer and a process unit detachably mountable to the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process unit of a laser printer has been proposed, in which a toner box is detachably mountable to a unit main body of the process unit.
In some developing apparatus, a toner box is detachably mountable to the case of a developing apparatus. In the toner box, a lever is disposed at a spindle which protrudes transversely from the both right and left sides of the toner box, and the developing apparatus attached with the toner box can be transported by holding the lever.
In the developing apparatus, since only the lever of the toner box is held while transporting the developing apparatus, the case of the developing apparatus which is not held may be allowed for relative movement in relation to the toner box which is held, making unstable the relative position between the case of the developing apparatus and the toner box, thereby making the transportation of the developing apparatus difficult.